grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamani Turok
Tamani Turok is a character in The Grand Mashup Profile Description: Turok is a half man half bull mythical creature from the legends of Ancient Greece. He stands on his hind legs and uses his bulky forearms to grip the terrifying axe that is his weapon. His body is mostly covered in golden-brown fur, save for his face and inner forearms, which look rather like brown leather. He stands much taller than the average human, almost doubling the size of most, and his weight is just as impressive. He takes great pride in his body and strives to maintain its well built appearance by keeping as fit as possible. He can be short tempered at times, and is known to fly into a rage when provoked. His horns are sharpened to a point and curl rather like a ram's. Although he is considered small for his race, he is still much stronger than any normal human being. Weapons/Abilities: As is befitting for a member of his warrior species, Turok utilizes his extreme strength in combat. He has virtually no knowledge of magic, but his battle experience make him a tough opponent to face. His primary weapon is a huge, finely smithed axe that is much too heavy for most mortals. It is ornately decorated with many fantastic gems and has been tailored to be as efficient a weapon as possible. Although this is his preferred weapon of choice, his barehanded combat is almost as scary due to his brute strength. Finally, anything that he can lay his hands on, such as small trees or perhaps other weapons could be used as an impromptu improvisation. He might struggle with smaller items, though, and has never been one for projectile weapons such as bows and guns. Biography: Turok's ferocious appearance and proud demeanour lead the people of Ancient Greece to fear and even worship him as a deity, sending sacrificial humans into his lair to appease his appetite and prevent him from venting his rage on the general populace. Indeed, he came from a large and ancient tribe of warrior nomads whose very culture sanctified the glory of battle. From a very young age he was raised to seek out combat and a worthy opponent. Unfortunately, after demolishing many civilizations and besting many unworthy opponents, the bloodthirsty ways of his tribe led to infighting when new opponents could not be found. One by one the people of his race fell, until - finally - he was the only one left. Cursing his fate and the way of his people, he decided to live out the rest of his days as a hermit, fighting no longer. The cowering humans feared him so much that they gave him free meals and gifts in hopes of avoiding any conflict. The old bloodlust does sometimes arise in him, though he has found no opponent worth fighting in the old ways. He is well aware of the fact that he is the last of his race, and that there is no way for him to continue his lineage. He will fight to protect not only his honour, but the honour of his entire race to the death if he has to! In The Grand Mashup Partnership Tamani is partnered with Quez. They are a minotaur pizza. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Mashup Characters